This Dream of Mine
by FilledWithHope
Summary: "What if?" An alternation of Minecraft's story sprouted from this question. What if Herobrine wasn't evil? If Notch had nothing to do with his demise? If Jeb intervened? If Steve's a messenger? What if Alex... well, I won't spoil that. It's the story we know, but with world-altering twists, and a race to the end— and The End— that will decide the fate of the world and its players.
1. Prologue: ?

_Prologue_

_?_

 _Darkness_.

At first, there was nothing but darkness. Such is the way of the birth of dreams. They begin with darkness. But… from the darkness… light can be born.

Gradually, my eyes drifted open. There was nothing to see but inky black. For a long time, I stared into the emptiness. It was so quiet, so still. Eventually, I decided it shouldn't be so empty. At this realization, I felt something beneath my feet. Slowly, the invisible current gently placed me down on this new surface. I decided it looked like… _grass_. Yes, grass. It was beautiful in its simplicity. Raising my head, I gazed out at the black void ahead of me. It was so vast, so empty, yet… I felt no fear.

Looking back down, I hesitated slightly. Then I took a tentative step forward in innocent confidence that I wouldn't fall. Just as my momentum started to pitch me forward, my foot found solid ground. Another grass block had materialized. So I took another step. And another. And another! Soon I was running, smiling, laughing! Land spread in all directions, growing faster and faster, like my footfalls. The darkness was clearing. In my mind, I found the image of a great, golden brightness—

Over the edge of the horizon, there was an explosion of white and pink and yellow as the sun rose for the first time, bathing this new land with radiant light. Slowing from my haphazardous sprint, I gazed in rapture at the red and purple announcing the arrival of the sun, and the blue trickling into the sky soon after.

 _Username? __

 _…_

 _\- Notch_

 _Welcome Dreamer._


	2. Chapter 1: Not Alone

_Chapter 1: Not Alone_

_Notch_

It was so beautiful. Much of the world came from the depths of my imagination, yet, despite all this, I had a chance to explore it for myself, not knowing what I would find. The rustling of the leaves in the trees instilled peace. The shapeless clouds floating effortlessly across the crystal blue sky inspired a sense of well-being. The murky depths of the forests seeped mystery, and the dark reaches of the caves radiated adventure.

Trees, felled. House, built. Crops, planted. Caves, searched. Mobs, fought. Task after task after task, I effortlessly completed them all. Yet… I felt strangely unaccomplished. True, the world was still growing, like new buds blossoming from a young tree, but I felt that it was missing something else. Something that couldn't be dreamt up, something beyond my imagination.

 _My imagination is all there is,_ I contemplated while sitting on the edge of a grassy cliff, watching the sunset. It was the ninth since the birth of the world. _I've already made so much._ _There are plenty of biomes, creatures, blocks, ores, plants, and an endless horizon to explore._ I absentmindedly flipped a diamond in the air while watching the stars rise, catching the gem, spinning it between my fingers, then tossing it again into the air. _There're plenty of tasks and missions to conquer, plenty of things to build, so… why…_

"Why do I feel so lonely?" I murmured.

At that moment, to my utmost surprise, there was a flash as a moon beam refracted through the cut edges of the diamond. It was so bright and sudden that I started in surprise, shoving myself backwards, then scrambling to my feet. In a split second, the light became physical, materializing outwards from the gemstone, until it clicked into place; in front of me dropped… a person?

Whoever it was, was not quite ready for this, and unfortunately, landed face down in the dirt. For a moment, I simply stared. Pushing themselves up from the ground, they shook their head as if to scatter the stars circling it, and looked up. Wide, bright blue diamond eyes met mine. I could hardly believe what I saw. It was a Dreamer, just like me, he was just like me!

For a moment, neither of us moved. Then, tentatively, I reached out my hand. Slightly skittish, the other dreamer accepted it and I helped him up. Another moment passed in silence. I took a quick moment to asses him; it seemed he was doing the same to me. Messy dark brown hair, bright diamond eyes, cyan shirt, worn, deep blue jeans, and grey boots. Something in my mind snapped into place. Simultaneously, we pointed at each other, saying—

"Herobrine."

"Notch."

A second later, we were both smiling. And from that moment on, I wasn't alone.


End file.
